Ingus (Final Fantasy III)
Summary Ingus is a young soldier sworn to the King of Sasune. Having been training outside of the city's walls, he inadvertently escaped the djinn's curse, forcing him to seek out aid to banish the djinn. He eventually becomes a member of the Warriors of Light, constantly keeping his alies focused with his serious-minded attitude, but often comes to blows with Luneth due to the latter's reckless compassion. He is thus labeled the "light of determination", for his dedication to his cause. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At Least High 6-A | 2-C Name: Ingus Origin: Final Fantasy III Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can force his foes to target him and lower their guard and can inflict confussion), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around himself), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate atoms to trigger spontaneous fusion explosions through the Flare spell), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Death), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks with Reflect), Sleep Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (Drain and Tornado), Summoning, Water Manipulation (with Leviathan and Geomancy), Martial Arts mastery, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation, Size Manipulation (Mini), Power Nullification (Dark Swords negate duplication). Can nullify enemy status buffs and prevent them from casting verbal magic) Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can enter the World of Darkness, whose darkness threatened to erase the world), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Transmutation, and Petrification, Can damage nonexistent beings, Can cause extra damage to undead with the Wightslayer Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Bahamut) | Low Multiverse level (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness after it was weakened by the sacrifice of the Warriors of Darkness) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Bahamut, a being that can cover hundreds of kilometers in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Infinite (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness, who was born in a timeless dimension, should be equal to the Warriors of Darkness) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far superior to Goldor who lugged a large gold chain in size to the airship, Enterprise across the eastmost continent) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal (Defeated a weakened Cloud of Darkness) Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Tanked the Cloud of Darkness' full powered Particle Beam) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, likely several dozen meters with magic and summons. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant with mastery over numerous job classes. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Note: Respect Thread. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Abilities * Boost: Ingus focuses power to store up energy, doubling the power of his next attack. He can do so once again to triple the power of his next attack instead, but going any further will cause him to overload and take damage. * Geomancy: Ingus invokes the innate power of his surroundings and unleashes their energy as an attack, varying based on the battlefield. ** Black Hole: Ingus creates a black hole in urban, industrial environments like Southwestern Saronia or deep dungeons like Eureka, crushing and destroying his foe before vanishing. ** Ice Storm: In mountainous or highly-elevated areas, Ingus creates a storm of hail and rain that deals ice-elemental and water-elemental damage to all foes. ** Magma: In areas full of lava and sources of immense heat, Ingus floods his surroundings with molten rock to deal fire-elemental damage to all foes. ** Shadowflare: In dark, isolated areas, Ingus unleashes the power of shadow to deal heavy non-elemental damage to a single foe. ** Whirlpool: Ingus invokes the power of the watery abyss while at sea, drowning and killing all foes instantly. * Item Lore: Ingus's experience with items allows him to draw out the maximum value of restorative items, doubling their effectiveness. * Jump: Ingus leaps to incredible heights to evade enemy attacks before coming down on his foe with his acquired momentum. * Provoke: Ingus provokes his foe into targeting him, drawing them into a berserk rage while forcing them to lower their guard. * Sing: Ingus sings songs with various effects. ** Elegy: Casts Shell on all allies, protecting them from magical attacks. ** Minne: Casts Protect on all allies, protecting them from physical attacks. ** Minuet: Casts Haste on all allies, speeding up time around them to increase their effective speed and counter time slow effects. ** Peaon: Heals all allies by an amount proportional the amount of damage they're able to take, being more effective the more resilient they are. ** Requiem: Deals damage to all foes based on how resilient they are, dealing more damage to those who are more resilient, but weakens as the targets sustain injury. * Souleater: Ingus sacrifices his own life energy to dish out a darkness-infused wave of energy that strikes all foes. * Steal: Ingus pilfers his foes' equipment to use for himself. * Study: Ingus his foes' strengths and weaknesses with a glance and erasing any positive status effects the target may have. * Throw: Ingus can throw virtually anything around him as a lethal projectile with pinpoint accuracy. Black Magic * Bio: Ingus infects his target with virulent toxins and pathogens, poisoning them until they finally succumb. * Blind: Ingus blinds his foe to prevent them from aiming properly. * Breakga: Ingus instantly petrifies his foes. * Drain: Ingus drains his foe of life to heal his injuries. * Erase: Ingus dispels his foes' positive status effects, enchantments, and Statistics Amplification. * Death: Ingus instantly kills his foe. * Firaga: Ingus bombards his foe with a barrage of powerful fireballs to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. * Flare: Ingus triggers a spontaneous fusion explosion to deal massive non-elemental damage. * Meteor: Ingus causes meteors to rain from the sky and obliterate his foes. * Raze: Ingus instantly kills all foes that are significantly weaker than himself. * Sleep: Ingus puts his foe to sleep to render them helpless. * Quake: Ingus triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. * Shade: Ingus completely paralyzes his foe to prevent them from moving. * Thundaga: Ingus assails hsi foes with a flurry of lightning bolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Warp: Ingus warps his foe to another plane, never to return. White Magic * Arise: Ingus revives a fallen ally back to peak fighting strength or exorcises an undead foe. * Confuse: Ingus befuddles his foes and scrambles their motor functions, causing them to aimlessly attack everything around the, including themselves. * Curaja: Ingus rapidly heals his wounds and those of his allies. * Esuna: Ingus nullifies any status conditions he is afflicted with. * Haste: Ingus speed up time around himself to increase his effective speed and counter enemy time slows. * Holy: Ingus blasts his foes with a burst of holy energy that deals massive damage. *'Mini:' Ingus shrinks the target to a miniscule size, greatly diminishing their physical power and defense. If casted again on the same target, the effects will be reverted. It can also be casted on oneself to undo the effects of similar abilities. * Protect: Ingus erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of enemy physical attacks. * Reflect: Ingus erects a special forcefield that reflects any magical spell used against it back at the original user, regardless of their power. * Silence: Ingus mutes his foe to prevent them from casting verbal magic of any kind. * Toad: Ingus turns his foe into a common toad, rendering them virtually powerless. * Tornado: Ingus conjures a magical tornado that saps the life energy from his foes, leaving them on their last legs no matter how rested and uninjured they were prior to the attack. Summons * Bahamut: Ingus summons Bahamut to obliterate his foes with Mega Flare, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. * Ifrit: Ingus summons Ifrit to incinerate his foes with Hellfire, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. * Leviathan: Ingus summons Leviathan to drown his foes with Tidal Wave, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. * Odin: Ingus summons Odin to strike all foes with his famous Zantetsuken, killing them instantly. * Ramuh: Ingus summons Ramuh to smite his foes with Judgment Bolt, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Shiva: Ingus summons Shiva to freeze his foes with Diamond Dust, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Titan: Ingus summons Titan to devastate the land with Earthen Fury, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage. Key: Wind Crystal's Blessing | Three Crystal's Blessing | The Four Crystal's Blessing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2